


Flowers and Fences

by iamtraassshh



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Found Family, eventual parrlyn, idk how to tag, it's angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Throughout her entire life, Willow never experienced anything resembling love. A certain half a dozen former queens knew that feeling all too well.  Literally so cliche but I didn't realize that until I typed this so I'm keeping it.  I know this is vague but give it a try.........please





	1. Chapter 1

Willow walked slowly through the park, which she had begun to think of as hers. She passed the fountain which no longer held water. She passed the dead flower garden that had been planted in early spring and forgotten in late summer. Not that it was summer anymore, it was the middle of December and Willow was starting to feel the effects of walking 7 miles in sub 0 weather complete with a wonderful blanket of snow to trudge through. Willow was used to it though. Soon she found what she was looking for; a bench made into a lean-to using branches that had broken off of trees. 

Another person might be concerned about leaving all their stuff in on a bench in the middle of a public park but not Willow. Her stuff wasn't worth much to anyone who might try and steal it, plus, hardly anyone goes to the park anymore. She set her backpack down and stretched out on the bench, pulling her hoodie tighter. Each night for her was a constant battle of "am I too cold to sleep?" Or "am I too tired to care?" This time the latter won out. 

\------&------

Contrary to popular belief, Anne Boleyn did actually like waking up early, she loved the quietness and the softness the world seemed to possess before dawn. And the fact that almost every other hour the house was filled with her 5 roommates; while she did love them, they got to be a little much sometimes so the early morning was the only time she was able to get some peace and quiet. This particular morning however she was surprised to find Jane already downstairs when she entered the kitchen. 

"Oh hello Anne," The women said, "I was just about to go for a walk, would you like to join me?" 

The request seemed a bit weird to Anne considering the two had never done anything together without at least one of the other queens. 

She didn't want to be rude so she agreed to the proposal. 

"Sure, how 'bout we head to the park?" 

"Sounds lovely," Jane said with a smile. 

After bundling up enough to endure the cold, and Jane insisting Anne put on a hoodie under her jacket, they left the house and started on their way to the park. A few minutes of awkward silence later Anne spoke up. 

"So why you up this early, it's usually just me." Is what Anne said but what she actually meant was "why are you up and interrupting my quiet morning with a freezing walk and uncomfortable small talk." She didn't say that though, something about Jane made her not as rude as she typically was. 

"Well, I noticed you were always up hours before us and thought you might want some company for once." 

Not knowing how to respond to this Anne just nodded and continued walking. Soon they were back to the awkward silence that might've lasted until they got back home until Jane spotted something. 

"Oh my! Anne look!" 

Anne, who was checking something on her phone, looked up.

"What- oh" She saw what the other queen had been pointing at, a girl was curled up on a bench, shivering violently despite being asleep. 

Jane ran over to her looking panicked, "Do you think we should help her, maybe try and call her parents? She looks about 15 I think" 

Anne followed more slowly, "If she had parents to call, she wouldn't be out here." 

Just then it started to snow, lightly at first but quickly becoming faster and heavier. 

Jane looked around as if there might be someone able to help, "We can't just leave her here!" 

Anne was growing impatient, "We also can't take a random teenage girl home without her consent, let's wake her up and see if she wants our help if she doesn't we continue home." "Quickly." She added after glaring at the accumulating snow covering the ground." 

"Okay, I suppose that's our best option." Jane slowly walked up to the girl and gently tapped her shoulder. That's all it took for the girl to shoot up and clock Jane in the face. She grabbed her bag and leaped off the bench. 

"What are you doing!" She yelled, throwing her bag over her shoulder and preparing to run, "I haven't got anything of value so leave me alone." 

Jane was still reeling from the punch so Anne stepped in. "Calm down, we just wanted to know if you'd like us to get you somewhere warmer, maybe get something to eat but obviously you don't want that so we'll be on our way." She wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders and led the other women away. 

"Wait." 

Anne turned and saw not an angry girl who attacked them but a scared girl with a glimmer of reluctant hope in her eyes. 

"You, you want to help me?" The girl said softly. 

Jane took a step closer, "Of course we want to help you, love, you look like you're about to freeze to death." 

The girl flinched a little as Jane approached, "But why, you don't even know me." 

The girl reminded Anne of Katherine when they first came back, skittish, questioning, scared, and ultimately shocked that anyone would care about her. So, with more empathy than anyone would have expected of her, Anne looked the girl in the eyes and said earnestly "Because we're not bad people and while we don't know you, I know enough to say that you could use some people like us." 

These words brought tears to the girl's eyes, she couldn't remember a time where anyone had been this nice to her. Normally she was not this trusting but she knew an honest person when she saw one. 

"Yeah, yeah I definitely could." 

Anne smiled a bit, "Then come with us, please." 

Jane chimed in, "Let us help you." 

Afraid she would start sobbing if she spoke the girl simply nodded. 

"Well then let's get going, our house isn't too far but this snow is absolutely dreadful," Jane said as she began the walk back to the queens' house. 

Anne slid off her jacket and handed it to the girl who immediately tried to give it back. 

"No take it, I insist." She said with a famous Anne Boleyn grin on her face, "By the way, what's your name?" 

The girl's response was a bit delayed as she put on Anne's jacket, which was much too big for her. 

"Willow." She said with a hint of a smile. " 

"Nice to meet you Willow, I'm Anne."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow arrives at the queen's house and not too much shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this to be Parrlyn but it's totally Parrlyn now and I'm fine with that. Also didn't know I'd put Wolfie in this but here he is. Enjoy!

When Jane, Anne, and their new friend returned to the house it was less chaotic than they had anticipated. They presumed this was because everyone had a day off so they were either still asleep or had been dragged off to mass by Aragon. They all greatly appreciated this as it would be difficult to ask Willow the things they needed to know in a calm environment with four resurrected English queens from the 16th-century pestering her. 

Jane led Willow to the sofa in the living room while Anne, not really sure what to do, leaned against the wall and prepared to rescue the girl; Jane had a tendency to overstep boundaries. 

"So", Jane started with a kind smile, "You said your name was Willow." 

Willow simply nodded. 

"Well, Willow would you mind telling us why you were sleeping on that bench?" Jane asked gently, careful not to trigger or offend the girl. 

This gained a verbal response from Willow, "I dunno, that's where I usually sleep." 

Anne's face transformed from a look of concern to one of understanding while Jane still appeared confused. 

Jane leaned back into the sofa, "Could you tell us why that is?" 

Anne piped up from behind, "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"Well I just have nowhere else to go, I'd rather not get into that right now though, if that's okay," Willo answered, fidgeting a little. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps and a mumble of "morning" from the stairs. This startled Willow and she leaped from the couch and looked towards the door. Anne, having recognized the voice immediately, smiled and ran to the bottom of the stairs, yelling, "Cathy! Good morning!" 

"Anne, love, it's way too early to be that loud." 

Anne rolled her eyes, "Cathy?" 

"Yeah." 

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon." 

"And?" 

Anne just smiled and skipped back into the living room, "If you're awake enough come here." 

Parr followed slowly, still stretching the sleep from her muscles. When she saw Willow standing there she didn't have a clue what was going on but she did notice how on edge the girl seemed and attempted to calm her nerves, "Anne did you steal another kid?" She realized that this was probably not the right word choice as Willow looked up fearfully and said, with terror evident in her voice, "Another?" 

"Cathy what the hell! Now she's gonna think I'm some creep who kidnaps and kills children." Anne said in outrage and then spoke again, directing her next words to Willow, "Which I am not, by the way, I'm just someone who wanted to help." 

Willow nodded and walked back over to Anne, some humor returning to her features, "Yeah, figured. But you know, can never be too careful." 

Anne smiled, "Good. Now that it's been established that I'm not going to murder you, how bout I grab you a blanket and Jane fixes you something to eat?" 

"Oh no you really don't have to I can just -" Willow started before being cut off as Anne waved her hand and began speaking, "We do have to actually because if we didn't we'd be horrible people, now go in the kitchen and enjoy Jane's wonderful cooking." 

Obeying this time, Willow nodded, said "thank you." and made her way to the kitchen. 

As Anne walked towards her, Parr looked up and tried to get her attention, "Anne I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She pleaded but the other girl kept walking, acting like she hadn't heard. 

\------&------

Parr found Anne in her room picking up an extremely fluffy blanket. She rapped softly on the open door, hoping for better luck gaining the other girl to listen to her than she had before. Anne looked up and gestured her head in a way that Cathy assumed meant she could come in. Parr sat down on the other queen's bed and looked up at her sheepishly. Anne turned and glared at the shorter queen sat on her bed. 

"You have 1 minute, and you're lucky I'm giving you that," Anne spoke with the vexation obvious in her voice. 

Parr took a deep breath, "I just wanna say, I'm sorry for upsetting Willow and doing so was not my intention. I intended the opposite actually, I just wanted to make her feel more at ease." 

"And a comment about us kidnapping people is going to do that?!" Anne yelled, though quietly enough that the people downstairs wouldn't hear.

Parr was taken aback by this outburst, she had seen Anne far angrier before but it was usually directed at rude "fans" at stage door or creepy guys staring at Kat, never at her or the other queens. She must have looked visibly hurt because Anne softened and came to sit next to her. 

The younger queen sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling, but I feel really protective of her, I can tell she's been through a lot and I want her to know she's safe with us." 

Cathy grabbed her hand, "I know, I feel the same and frankly, I don't know why I said that I guess I'm just an idiot who can't read a room." 

Anne suddenly grabbed the other girl's face and turned it to face her. "Catherine Parr! You are most certainly not an idiot and if I ever hear you say that again I'll steal your journal and feed it to Wolfie!" Wolfie was Katherine's puppy and he was known to chew up everything that got in his way. 

Parr held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I'm a genius." 

Anne smiled, "Yeah, you are. You were right about your ability to read a room though." 

"Hey!" Cathy exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Now," Anne stood up, "Let's go talk to our new friend." 

Parr grabbed the blanket and stood up as well, "Hope it goes better this time. 

And with that, the queens made their way down the stairs to give Willow a proper introduction to Catherine Parr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as good as I'd like to be but I was a week late (sorry about that by the way) and felt that I needed to upload something. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that this part took a little longer to write and it's shorter than I'd like but I hope ya'll enjoy it!

When Anne and Parr arrived downstairs they saw two very uncomfortable teenage girls staring at each other, and both were evidently extremely anxious. Willow was scratching her knuckles so hard she might break skin and poor Kat Howard had no idea what she did wrong but she still felt immensely guilty. Cathy and Anne quickly swept into action. Anne going for Willow because the girl looked quite shaken up and on the verge of tears but was completely silent and Cathy going to Kat to explain the situation. 

After a few moments, Willow was still non-verbal but had given Anne a nod to signal that she was okay and Parr had successfully informed Kat of the current situation. They all walked to the living room for a more comfortable environment to talk things through. Kat told them that she and Cleves had been walking Wolfie but Cleves stopped for coffee and she continued on home. When she got there, she saw a girl sitting at the table and Wolfie started barking. When Willow heard the barking she jumped up and cowered in the corner, Katherine tried to calm her down but when she got close the girl forced herself further into the corner and started scratching every inch of skin she could get to. This triggered her anxiety and she backed up and stood still for fear that she could do something that caused Willow to react in an even worse manner. 

When she finished the story, Anne glanced over at Willow and saw the guilt and fear expressed on her face. Anne smiled in a way that she hoped Willow would find comforting and almost reached over to put a hand on her shoulder or knee but then realized the action would probably do more harm than good. 

Parr then spoke up, "Where's Jane? I thought she was making Willow some food." 

The queens turned to Willow, expecting an answer. Willow opened her mouth and looked like she was trying to push words out of her throat but nothing came, after doing this a few times she took a deep breath and attempted to steady herself. 

Finally, she responded, "She went to the bathroom." 

The sentence was spoken choppily and it appeared to take a lot of effort for her to get it out. 

Just when Parr was about to respond, Cleves burst through the door and shouted a greeting. Once she saw the unfamiliar girl she simply glanced around the room and continued on her way to the kitchen, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. Almost instantly Jane walked in, surveyed the scene and immediately began profusely apologizing for leaving Willow by herself. Anne and Parr assured her that they had calmed things down and both Kat and Willow were okay. Despite the reassurances, Jane was still visibly concerned and moved to sit by Kat. 

In the silence, Anne noticed the shaken look in Willow's eyes and the rapidity that her leg was bouncing at. She slid over to the couch over and whispered to her, "Hey, come with me." Noticing the evident hesitation in the other girl, she continued, "It's fine, no-one will care. And I promise you'll feel better once we get away from all this." Receiving a nod of agreement, she smiled and took the other girl's hand and ran upstairs to her bedroom. 

The queens noticed of course but they trusted Anne, something about Willow brought out a kinder more mature Anne Boleyn and they loved seeing it. 

\------&------

Once up in Anne's room, Willow seemed to regain composure immediately and thanked Anne an insane amount, even while Anne insisted that she was just being a decent person. Anne picked a blanket off the floor and tossed it at Willow who caught it with a confused look on her face. 

"You can stay up here and get some quality rest while I talk to the other queens about letting you live with us and not bothering you with their nonsense and all that," Anne said, flashing a warm smile. 

As Anne was about to leave, Willow spoke up, "Just wondering, you'll probably think I'm weird but hear me out. Your name is Anne and then there's Jane and Cathy, which I assume is short for Catherine, and Kat which is also short for Katherine. Are you guys actually Henry the 8th's wives or something?" 

Anne's eyes glowed with pride and she smirked in an elfish way as she replied, "We're so much more."

**Author's Note:**

> Not an awful start, I hope, updates will usually come on Saturdays sometimes Sundays and maybe both days if I can. Thx for reading! -Trash


End file.
